


They Dream of Dancing

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [10]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, UST, due South Seekrit Santa Challenge, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and Ray are dreaming sexy dreams about each other. Will they make those dreams become a reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Dream of Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dessert_first](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessert_first/gifts).



> TYK and much love to the dSSS Mods! 
> 
> TYK to Alliance Atlantis, copyright holder for due South. No copyright infringement intended. Made love, not money.
> 
> This fic is in the poetic form of a tanka : five-line stanzas where the first and third lines are each five syllables and where the second, fourth, and fifth lines are each seven syllables.
> 
> "The Mikado" is the work of Gilbert & Sullivan.
> 
> Historical characters : Albert "Lord High Executioner" Anastasia and Louis "Lepke" Buchalter were the top members of the Mafia's "Murder, Inc.".
> 
> "Mumirlu'u" is an Inuktitut phrase that means "Would you like to dance with me?".

The Canadian

Consulate late at night and

Fraser is dreaming,

smiling in his sleep as he

dreams about the past day’s case.

 

Fraser recalling

Ray’s questioning and Fraser’s

assistance leading

to a solved case. “Give me five,

Detective!” Case solved! Duet!

 

A memory of

inky fingers on the day

they first met – “Give me

five, Detective” – and Fraser

wants to feel those fingers now.

 

**:::::::::**

In a Chicago

apartment late at night, Ray

also is dreaming.

The day’s case comes back to him,

what Fraser knew to solve it.

 

In Ray’s dream there are

other things that Fraser knows:

Fraser’s clever tongue,

clever in words and actions,

knows what gives pleasure to Ray.

 

The silver bracelet,

Ray’s bracelet…dream-Fraser mouths

the metal beads and

Ray moans in his sleep for that

mouth as it warms his pulse-point.

 

**:::::::::**

In Fraser’s quarters,

sleeping half-wolf is wakened,

whuffs soft annoyance

because Fraser talks in his

sleep, calling out “Ray. RAY. RAY!”

 

Fraser, dreaming, tells

Ray, “Call me by my dream name,”

but then the scene shifts

to yesterday’s case and the

Lord High Executioner.

 

In yesterday’s case

the suspect kept proclaiming

“Got a little list!

Lord High Executioner!”

Ray thought the guy meant Lepke.

 

**:::::::::**

Ray’s dreamscape shifts and

Fraser isn’t in it now.

Dreaming, Ray touches

his braceleted wrist and feels

no pulse, no Fraser, no pulse.

 

Then dream-Fraser’s voice

repeating from yesterday :

“No, Ray, not Lepke…

Lord High Executioner,

that was Anastasia.”

 

Ray turns towards that voice

in his dream, turning, turning,

and then he’s turning

on a dance floor and Fraser

is there, almost within reach.

 

**:::::::::**

Sleepy Dief circles,

curls up again by sleeping

Fraser, has wolf-dog

dreams where Ray feeds him doughnuts.

Fraser and Dief dream of Ray.

 

Fraser, dreaming, tells

Ray again, “Call me by my

dream name, call me Ben.

Ask me in Inuktitut,

ask me ‘Mumirlu’u, Ben?’ ”

 

In a dream ballroom

Fraser watches Ray dancing.

For mumirlu’u,

Fraser yearning watches as

graceful Ray dances alone.

 

**:::::::::**

Ray dreams of that case :

Lord High Executioner.

No, it’s not Lepke

and not Anastasia;

no, nor Mafia at all.

 

Then Fraser made

the “Mikado” connection

and that solved the case,

explaining the sword and the

tea and the silk kimono.

 

In Ray’s dream now a

silk kimono, but not the

kimono of the

case. This silk dream-kimono

is being worn by Stella.

 

**:::::::::**

There’s a kimono

in Fraser’s dream also, a

silk kimono that

Fraser is wearing and an

ornamental sword in hand.

 

Sword in hand, wearing

silk, Fraser is seeking Ray.

What Fraser hides when

awake is fully exposed

in dreams, Fraser wanting Ray.

 

Awake, their duet

has been like sword-play, thrusts and

parries, advances

and retreats. In sleep, guard down,

Fraser keeps pressing forward.

 

**:::::::::**

Ray dreams of Stella

in her floral kimono,

a gift from Ray to

his Gold Coast girl back when she

was his wife and still his friend.

 

Ray remembering

in dreams the smooth slide of silk

on skin and his smooth

slide into Stella…but this

time it’s not arousing him.

 

Ray wakes up briefly;

he wakes up soft, and he thinks

“huh?” about his dream.

Silk used to be a turn-on…

still is…but Stella isn’t.

 

**:::::::::**

Fraser’s waking life

is more wildly bizarre than

dreams; he awakens

to his dead father’s presence

as Dief grumbles “Him again”.

 

Ghostly Bob Fraser

has chiding words for his son,

his two-spirit son :

“The Yank’s got plenty trouble

and danger; don’t add to it.”

 

“His name is Ray, Dad.

And you know as well as I

that it’s inherent

in our work – as it was in

yours – the trouble and danger.”

 

**:::::::::**

Ray, sleeping again,

dreams of silk and of Fraser.

Though Ray’s dreams are more

explicit and Fraser’s dreams

less so, they want the same thing.

 

Ray’s dream-Fraser is

wearing red silk long johns; Ray

glides his hands over

Fraser’s slippery silk-clad

form, saying “Want to touch you”.

 

Ray has another

dreamscape shift, and now he and

Fraser are in a

boxing ring, both wearing silk

boxer shorts, ready to spar.

 

**:::::::::**

Fraser, awake and

dissembling with his father,

feigns ignorance of

his father’s implication

that Fraser endangers Ray.

 

“I’ll be blunt, son : you’re

calling out to him in your

sleep.  Reminds me of

the time Ukpik fell asleep

at the Muskrat Jamboree….”

 

Dief whines, recalling

that Ukpik shared his bannock

at the Jamboree

with Dief. Fraser sighs as his

father continues with the tale.

 

**:::::::::**

Ray’s dream of boxing

is hot and hard and sweaty.

He and Fraser trade

punches, alternately coiled

to strike and braced to receive.

 

Ray and Fraser in

silk boxer shorts, circling each

other, then moving

closer together, closer

together into a clinch.

 

Ray startles awake

with that falling-in-a-dream

feeling; he’s hot and

hard and sweaty, and he knows

it’s Fraser he’s fallen for.

 

**:::::::::**

Fraser wants to go

back to sleep, but now he is

uneasy about

his father’s intrusiveness.

“Dad, are you seeing my dreams?”

 

Bob Fraser chuckles.

“Don’t be ridiculous, son.

I’m dead, not psychic.

You talk in your sleep. Even

the deaf half-wolf can hear it.”

 

Dief yips agreement,

then snorts a further comment;

Fraser sighs and says

“It’s not that simple, Dief, not

unless we were also wolves.”

 

 

**:::::::::**

Lying awake at

oh dark thirty, Ray gives in

to what that hard-on

demands and he strokes himself,

thinking of Fraser and silk.

 

His hand moves faster

and his thoughts run together,

Fraser and silk and

the partnership, the friendship,

the love, the lust all combined.

 

After his climax,

he thinks “I lied to Fraser.

Told him I loved him

 _symbolically_. This ain’t

 _symbolically_ at all.”

 

**:::::::::**

Fraser’s father has

vanished again, and Fraser

goes back to bed with

his mind on lucid dreaming,

where Fraser can guide his dreams.

 

He pictures the silk

kimono again and the

sword and the seeking.

Thinks like a mantra : “Call me

by my dream name. Call me Ben.”

 

Fraser’s dreaming mind

frames the words to say to Ray :

“Call me simply Ben.

Ask me in Inuktitut,

ask me ‘Mumirlu’u, Ben?’ ”

 

**:::::::::**

Ray has never had

a dream like this before; he

hears Fraser’s voice speak

a strange word Ray doesn’t know :

“Ask me ‘Mumirlu’u, Ben?’ ”

 

Ray’s dreaming self has

been touched by the projection

of Fraser’s lucid

dream, a Ray-seeking missile

fueled by love and by desire.

 

When Ray awakens

next, in full morning light, he

does not recall the

Inuktitut phrase, but he

does recall the sense of it.

 

**:::::::::**

 

 

**C O D A :**

Ray wakes up thinking

“Ben, not Fraser”…Ray wakes up

thinking “Ben, gonna

dance the mambo with you, get

honest, get horizontal….”

 

And Fraser wakes up

sensing an echo from Ray,

wakes in wonderment :

“My dream…but the words were Ray’s?

A horizontal mambo?”

 


End file.
